


A New Man

by seimaisin



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Dragon Age Kiss Battle, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimaisin/pseuds/seimaisin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Isabela gets arrested in Starkhaven. It's a stupid mistake.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 Dragon Age Kiss Battle.

Isabela gets arrested in Starkhaven. It's a stupid mistake - Starkhaven nobles are sore losers, even in drinking games, which is a good thing to remember next time - one Varric will mock her for until the end of time, as soon as his sorry dwarf ass comes down to bail her out. 

When she hears footsteps coming down the corridor, she sighs in relief. "It's about ..." She trails off when she realizes the man moving toward her is much too tall to be Varric. "Who's there?"

"Me."

She recognizes him immediately. "I didn't realize the Prince of Starkhaven mediated drunken brawls."

"I don't." 

“Then what are you doing here? Did you just miss me that much?” 

“Isabela.” There’s a warning note in Sebastian’s voice. It goes along with the newly-etched lines in his forehead. “Where are they?”

“Who? Hawke and Anders?” She doesn’t miss the fists that clench at the second name. “I have no idea. Haven’t seen them in months.” Which is true. She dropped them in Nevarra, and told them not to tell her where they were going. Plausible deniability was good for … well, situations like this. “Your spies aren’t having any luck?”

“Spies?”

“Come on. There are men in Starkhaven cloaks wandering every major city, and they tend to follow me when they spot me. Or they try to, anyway. You might want to teach them a little more about stealth, you know.”

At that, she gets a ghost of a smile. “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

Isabela studies Sebastian for a moment. He looks tired, and there’s a steel to his gaze that wasn’t there in his Chantry days. “Is this your whole world now?” she asks quietly. “Searching for Hawke and Anders? Waiting for your revenge?”

The small smile disappears instantly. “My world is none of your business.”

“No, it’s not, but …” She shrugs. “Maker’s tits, who am I to tell you about your life? We’re all fucked up in some way. But just know, even if I did know where they were, I wouldn’t tell you.”

“I could make you.”

“Oooh, that sounds tempting.” She winks at Sebastian, who just sighs and crosses his arms over his chest. “So, are you going to keep me in here until I make up something about Hawke being in Minrathous or some such nonsense?”

“I wouldn’t put it past her,” he mutters. Then, louder, “No, I won’t keep you.” He pulls a key from his pocket and opens the cell door. “Try not to knife any more of my nobles.”

“Tell them to stop challenging me to duels.”

“Is that what happened? He’s lucky to have escaped with his life.”

“Oh, I don’t kill spoiled little shits like him. Not the first time, anyway. They get a warning shot.” 

On a whim, as she passes him, Isabela leans over and presses her lips to Sebastian’s. He’s surprised enough that he doesn’t pull away. His lips are soft, and the startled noise he makes in his throat is one Isabela would be happy to explore further in a different venue. And then - to her shock - he reaches up and tangles a hand in her hair, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss for a brief moment, before letting go and stepping backward.

Isabela just laughs. “Wow, that’s not the Chantry boy I knew.”

“I haven’t been that man for a long time.”

“I guess you haven’t.” She pokes his chest. “When this whole revenge thing crumbles, come find me. I’d love to see what kind of pirate you’d make.” 

He doesn’t respond, and she doesn’t waste any time getting out of the thrice-damned jail. When she gets outside, she laughs. Wouldn’t this be a story for Varric?


End file.
